


when the nights get dark

by thebitterbeast



Series: things you said [9]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, M/M, the major character death is wells and it is fixed so don't worry, there is less angst in this one, things you said meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-30 08:43:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12650094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebitterbeast/pseuds/thebitterbeast
Summary: Wells had a newfound appreciation for the stars now that he was back from the dead. And for Bellamy, too.Prompt: things you said at 1am.





	when the nights get dark

**Author's Note:**

> as prompted by [baely](bisexualstruggles.tumblr.com) on tumblr forever ago - things you had said at 1am.

Ever since he had been found in the Mountain and freed, Wells hated being confined by walls. He understood the necessity of them – they provided shelter and safety, etcetera etcetera – but he hated them nonetheless.

They were confining. They were limiting. They felt like a prison, the same box he had been kept in after the Mountain Men had brought him back.

He wanted to be free, to _stay_ free.

Wells had convinced his father to let him stay in one of the many tents instead, but even then, most nights he preferred to sit under the stars and gaze upwards towards a sky he had been unsure he would ever see again. The sky that had been the last thing he had seen before he had woken up strapped down to a bed, the walls seeming to close in around him.

Sleep was difficult when closing his eyes brought him back to that hell.

So instead he sat under the stars.

He was not always alone. In fact, he was rarely alone. More often than not, he was joined by an equally silent Bellamy. Wells asked no questions, and Bellamy offered no explanations. The tension in Bellamy’s shoulders would ease throughout the night, and Wells would feel absurdly pleased by the fact.

Sometimes they spoke of the books they had read, or the new things they had learned of the world around them. Sometimes they did not speak at all. But over the nights, they moved closer until one night, their shoulders were pressed together, and Wells realized that if he turned to look at Bellamy, he could count the freckles on the older man’s face.

It was a night a little bit after that when Wells realized just how deep his feelings for Bellamy ran. They had not said a word when the older man sat by him, but the shadows under his eyes seemed to have encompassed the rest of him. Wells was tempted to break their unspoken rule and ask him if he was okay.

“The one good thing the Mountain Men did was bring you back.”

Bellamy was the one to break the silence. Wells was taken aback by the words, unsure of what had prompted them, but feeling warm at them anyway. He remained quiet, unsure of whether Bellamy wanted a response, and unsure of what to respond. Bellamy seemed to take it as a prompt to continue.

“What they did to you, to everybody, was not okay. I’d happily kill those doctors,” he spat the word as if it were an insult, “again if I could. But I’m glad they brought you back.”

Wells ducked his head when Bellamy turned soft eyes at him, feeling unusually shy. He could not find the words to say, so he simply leaned into Bellamy’s side a little bit more, unsure of his welcome.

It was the weight of Bellamy’s arm on his shoulders that made him realize that it was not so much the words that had meant the world to him, but the person who had said them. Someday he would find the courage to tell Bellamy that, after he felt a little bit more like a person and less than an echo of one.

For now, he was content to sit under the stars with someone whose silence was as comforting as his voice.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm trying to get back into writing these two. this one was a little all over the place. [prompt me more?](http://ankahikoibaat.tumblr.com)


End file.
